Shadamy The new Hedgehog
by Koizumi-Kitten
Summary: Amy and her boyfriend, Sonic was just taking a walk when suddenly a mystical dark hedgehog appears...
1. Chapter 1

Amy's POV

I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on the door. I already knew who it was. It was Sonic, my boyfriend. He had invited me on a walk on the beach this beautiful evening.

«I'm coming!» I yelled.

I quickly put on some more mascara and ran downstairs.

«Hi, Ames, you look beautiful!» Sonic said and smiled.

«Thanks!» I kissed him on the cheek. «Shall we go?»

He nodded and held out his hand. I smiled and took it. We didn't talk much before we reached the beach. But there was no need to talk. We just looked at each other and smiled.

«Look at the sunset! It's beautiful!» I said and pointed at the sky.

«Not as beautiful as you.» Sonic said and took my other hand. I giggled.

«Thanks, you're always so nice to me.» I smiled. We just stared at each other a little while. Then Sonic lent in for a kiss. I lent towards him too. Our lips were just about to touch before I heard a noise. I quickly pulled away.

«Something wrong?» Sonic asked, a little confused and sad.

«I think I heard something.» I said, and started walking over where I heard the noise.

«Hey, wait!» Sonic said and took my arm. «You probably just...»

Suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere and disappeared. Where the light came from stood a black and red hedgehog with a Chaos Emerald in his hand. Did he use Chaos Control? I didn't say it out loud, but he was quite handsome. He looked a little confused, and then he noticed us. He started walking towards us.

«Amy, stay back.» Sonic said, stepping in front of me.

«Excuse me, can you please tell me where I am? My Chaos Control went a little wrong.» The hedgehog said, he had a deep, sexy voice.

«You're in Mobius. And you are?» Sonic asked.

«Does it matter?» the Hedgehog said bored. «CHAOS CONTROL»

We just looked at him. I was still hiding behind Sonic.

«What?!» he said angry, when nothing happened. He looked at the Chaos Emerald and then at us.

«I think my Emerald is weakened. I probably travelled long, maybe trough time. What year is it?!»

«2014...» Sonic said.

«What?! Dang it! I've travelled 50 years into the future!»

«Really? That's amazing.» I said excited. He looked at me and gave me an evil look.

«So you can talk. I though you couldn't speak or something.» The hedgehog said annoyed. I started to feel angry, but I just crossed my arms.

«Anyways..» he continued. «It's not amazing. I might not be able to go back now. I must wait months, probably a year or something before the Emerald get all the power back.»

«What? No, Chaos Emeralds don't lose power.» I said confused.

«Well, do you have any better idea why my Chaos Control didn't work then, little pink brat?!» he said annoyed.

«Hey, watch your mouth!» Sonic said. «Or do you want a fist in your face?!»

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes.

«I'd like to see you try.»

Sonic was about to punch him, but the hedgehog grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground so hard blood started to come out from Sonics mouth and nose. I gasped and ran over to him, and sat down next to him.

«Sonic are you okay?» I asked and started to cry a little. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled a little when he saw me.

«Yeah, I'm fine.» he said and closed his eyes. I looked up at the hedgehog.

«Y-You bastard!» I cried. He rolled his eyes.

«Piko, Piko!» The Piko hammer appeared in my hands.

«What are you going to do with that hammer?» the hedgehog smirked. «Kill me?»

«I- I... Yeah. I'm going to kill you!» I said. What am I saying?! I don't kill people!

«Idiot. I'm the ultimate life form. I can't die.» he said bored. I started shaking. And I dropped the hammer. Suddenly I found my self on the ground crying.

«Is he going to be okay?» I asked looking at Sonic.

«Him? Yeah, he's just knocked out. I didn't mean to throw him that hard.» the hedgehog answered. I continued crying.

«Hey, don't worry.» He sat down next to me. «I'm sorry about the way I acted. And I'm sorry about your friend»

«Boyfriend.» I corrected. I looked up.

«Can you at least tell me your name?"

«Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog.» he answered. «And you?»

«Amy Rose.» I smiled. Why am I smiling? I gave him an angry look and crossed my arms. He chuckled.

«You're cute when you're angry.»

«What...? No!» I started to get annoyed. Shadow chuckled.

«Anyways, what are going to do with Blue Boy?» Shadow asked and started to poke Sonics head.

«Stay away from him!» I said and slapped his hand. He just started laughing, and I couldn't help it but giggle a little myself. Stop it! I said to myself. I coughed and made a serious face.

«Can you please carry him home for me? I can show you where he lives.» I asked.

«Yeah, whatever, it looks like I'm going to stay here for awhile.» he said and stood up. I also stood up and watched Shadow pick up Sonic and lay him on his shoulder.

«Lets go, then» I said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

«Sooo, how'd you get here? What happened?» Amy asked while we were walking.

«Does it matter? What matters is that I got here. But, since I'm going to stay here, can you tell my a little about this place?» I asked. I didn't want to talk about where I came from so I just tried to chance the subject.

«Well, it's called Mobius, as you probably know, and Sonic... Him.» Amy said and pointed at Sonic, when I gave her a confused look.

«... Is the hero of Mobius.»

I chuckled.

«What so funny!?» Amy asked angry.

«It's just funny that I knocked the Hero of Mobius out so fast.» I said and smirked.

«I think it was just mean, not funny.» Amy said and crossed her arms.

«Aw, come on, it was a little funny.»

«No.»

«Really?! Was it super boring that I knocked him out?» I said sarcastic.

«No.. I mean yes... It was just... Aaahh you're so annoying!» Amy said. I chuckled. She's so beautiful. Like Maria. Maria! What if I never get back? I need to protect her from Bloom Phantom. Or else she will die! What am I gonna do!? I need to get back! I know I've only been here for like 30 minutes or so, but if I must stay here for a year?! I can't lose her. She's everything I have.

«Shadow, we're here.» Amy said. We walked up to the door.

«Is the door open?» I asked. Amy opened the door.

«Yeah.» We walked in.

«You can just put him on the couch.» Amy said and pointed into the living room. I dumped him onto the red couch.

«Carefully!» Amy almost screamed.

«Okay, relax.» I chuckled. She just gave me an angry look and walked out of the room. She came back with a blanket and putted it on Sonic.

«Any ideas where I can stay tonight?» I asked. Amy blushed.

«Well, I thought maybe you would want to stay at mine? You can sleep on the couch if you want..»

«Yeah, sure.» I answered. Amy smiled and looked away.

«Shall we go?» she asked. I nodded and we walked out of the house.

«I live a mile from here.. So it will probably take a while to walk... It was okay with Sonic, since he's the fastest thing alive..» Amy said and sighted. Then she smiled.

«But it's okay, right? One mile isn't that much..» she said, trying to stay positive.

«I can run too, you know.» I said.

«Oh, you don't understand Sonic has a special power that makes him fas-» I picked her up and rushed away in my super speed. Amy screamed so high I'm pretty sure my ears started bleeding. I stopped.

«Maybe you should tell me where you live.» I said. She stared at me in shock.

«You're as fast as Sonic!» she said.

«Yeah, but can you tell me where you live?» I said chuckling.

«Yeah, right, I live by a lake. Just go ahead straight forward.» I started running again and in about 1 minute or so we stood outside Amy's house.

«I love doing that! It's so fun every time!» Amy laughed. Her laugh was so cute.

«Doing what?!»

«Run! Or running with Sonic! Or you in this case.» she smiled at me and I realized our heads were really close.

«Umm.. I...» I blushed a little and put her down.

«Omg, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.. Yeah.. Umm, let's go inside.» Amy said, blushing. She quickly opened the door and walked inside and I followed. Her house was clean and nice. Much better than on the ARK colony. Amy yawned.

«I think I'm going to bed. I'm so tired. Are you hungry or something?» Amy asked.

«No thanks, I'm fine.» I said.

«Okay, than. Oh, I should probably get you a pillow and a blanket or something. I hope you're comfortable sleeping on the couch?» she said, hurrying upstairs to get blankets.

«Yeah, that's fine. As long as I got a place to stay.» I answered. She came back with a white pillow and a white blanket.

«Here, let me take that.» I said and took the blankets.

«Thanks.» she giggled and smiled a little. «Well, if there's something, I'm upstairs, please make yourself comfortable.» she smiled.

«Thanks again.» I said and smiled.

«Good night.» she said and walked upstairs. I just stood there in the middle of the room smiling to myself.

«Good night, Miss Rose.»

Sonic's POV

I just woke up, and the sun was shining in my eyes. What time is it? 7 a.m... Ugh, my head is hurting so bad. Wait, why am I on the couch? And what happened? Oh, that black hedgehog knocked me out... Amy must have... WAIT.! AMY! MAYBE SHE GOT ATTACKED TOO! I quickly got up for the couch dashed out the door and towards Amy's house. When I reached her house I kicked the door open.

«Amy!» I yelled. No answer. «AMY!»

«Geez, calm down. Trying to sleep here.» A deep voice said. Then I realized the black hedgehog lying on the couch.

«YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AMY?!» I yelled and ran over to him ready to attack.

«What do you mean, I ...» I was just about to hit him.

«Sonic!» Amy was standing in the stairs wearing an oversized t-shirt. «Thank goodness you are okay!» she ran over to me and hugged me.

«Thank goodness YOU are okay...» I said, hugging her tighter. We stood like that a few seconds and then Amy pulled away.

«Well, you're maybe pretty confused..» she said.

«Yeah, kind of. Like, WHY IS HE IN YOUR HOUSE?!» I said pointing at the black hedgehog.

«Well, actually, his name is Shadow. And I invited him to stay here.» Amy said calmly. «And he's like really fast, like you and he...»

«Amy! That's enough.» Shadow said a little annoyed.

«Okay, then, fine. Who's hungry? I can make breakfast! Why don't you two talk a little bit while I go make some food?» Amy said and was about to walk into to the kitchen, when Shadow grabbed her arm. I reacted quickly, and he just rolled his eyes.

«I can make food. Since you let me stay here. That's the least I can do.» Shadow said to Amy.

«Umm.. Yeah sure. Thanks Shadow!» Amy said and smiled at him.

«Okay, okay, that's enough, come here Amy.» I said and grabbed her hand. «Mind if we take a walk?» I asked Shadow, but I really didn't care what he was going to answer, so I just dragged Amy with me out the door.

«Calm down!» Amy giggled.

«What's so funny? You're giggling and smiling all the time! It's like you can't be serious!» I said angry. Her smiled quickly faded away.

«I'm sorry.» she whispered. I just sighed.

«No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. I'm just worried about you.» I said, looking at the ground.

«Don't be! There's nothing to worry about!» Amy said.

«What about him? Shadow, or whatever his name was. We don't know him! He might hurt you! Who knows, maybe he's stealing your stuff right now.»

«And where is he gonna take that stuff anyway? He doesn't have a place to stay, where he can keep the stuff. And I dont think he will steal it anyway. He's kinda nice.» Amy said and looked away.

«Okay, then. I trust you.» I said and Amy looked back at me.

«Thanks. I appreciate it.» She gave me beautiful smile.

«You're so beautiful.» I said and pulled her hair away from her face. She smiled and lent towards me. I lent forward and gently touched her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer. After a while Amy pulled away and smiled. I hugged her.

«Man, I'm hungry.» she said and pulled away. I picked her up in bridal style.

«Me too, let's go.» I said and dashed off.

Amy's POV

We found Shadow in the kitchen, wearing my red and white polka dot apron. I started laughing straight away when I saw him.

«S-Shadow what are you wearing?!» I laughed. Sonic chuckled a little too. Shadow just blushed and took of the apron.

«Breakfast is ready.» He said.

«Well, I better get going, Tails need me at the workshop. But I'll be back in a hour or something , okay?» Sonic said and kissed me on the cheek.

«Okay, sure you don't want any breakfast? You told me you were hungry.» I asked.

«Nah, I'm fine. Tails probably got something I can eat. See ya!» he said and dashed out.

«Sorry about that.» I said and closed the door after Sonic.

«No need to apologize.» Shadow said and we sat down at the table.

«So, what are you gonna do? I mean, like, if you can't get back in a year or so.» I asked and grabbed a toast and started to eat it. Shadow didn't answer. He just had a sad look on his face.

«I'm sorry, we should probably talk about something else. Like... What do you like to do in your spare time?» I said taking a big bite of the toast.

«I don't have any spare time.» Shadow said.

«Really?! I have spare time ALL the time! I get so bored.» I said and finished the toast. «Aren't you gonna eat?»

«No thanks, I'm not hungry.» He answered.

«I feel like I'm so fat, cause I'm eating all this.» I said and started sipping some juice. «I get hungry all the time.» I said and Shadow smirked.

«I'm done.» I said. Shadow started to take the plates off the table.

«Hey, I'll do the dishes since you maked breakfast.» I said and stood up.

«Nah, it's okay, I'll do it.» Shadow said and I raised my eyebrows.

«Do you really want to do it?» I giggled. He smiled.

«Yeah, I want to. I like doing the dishes»

«Okay fine, do the dishes. I should probably get dressed anyways, and take a shower.» I said and walked out of the kitchen. «Have fun.»

I walked upstairs, into the bathroom and started to get undressed. When I was done to shower, I was brushing my hair. I wonder where Shadow actually come from. But I don't wanna ask him cause I think he doesn't want to talk about it. But I'm so curious! I barely don't know him... But it's something with him... I picked up my mascara and started putting it on my eyelashes. Why did I ask him to stay here in the first place? He's just a creepy stranger, and who knows what he could do to me?! I put down my mascara and looked in the mirror. A pink hedgehog in a white towel stared back at me. I sighed and smiled to myself. I'm hopeless. I unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. Suddenly I bumped into something and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw Shadow.

«Oh, S-Shadow.. I'm s-sorry.» I said and put the towel tighter on my body. Shadow just stared and shaked his head.

«No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-»

«WHATS GOING ON ?!» someone yelled. I knew that voice. We stood up.

«Sonic! It's okay, he didn't-»

«What's wrong with you, you pervert?!» Sonic yelled at Shadow.

«Sonic, he didn't-»

«And you!» Sonic turned to me. «You're cheating on me! How could you?!»

What...? I was speechless.

«What!? Sonic, how could you think that I would do that to you?! You're mistaken, we didn't-»

«Enough! I don't want to hear anymore.»

«Sonic, I-»

«Amy, it's over. I'm sorry.» He said. I... I.. I didn't know what to do. Sonic ran of. It took a little while before it sank in. I turned to Shadow.

«I think.. I .. Sonic just broke up with me.»


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

Amy started to cry, and I didn't know what to do.

«Hey, Amy I'm really sorry. It's my fault and I-»

«No, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault. And if he don't trust me it's better this way.» she sighted. «I should get dressed. Excuse me.» she said and walked pass me. I just stood there and didn't know what to do. I felt terrible. When Amy got back, she was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, a red and white dress, a red hairband and red and white boots. You could see in her eyes she had been crying.

«Amy..» I started, but Amy began to cry.

«I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-» I got interrupted because she hugged me and I stood there shocked. I slowly put my arms around her, unsure about what was going to happen. She just continued crying in my chest fur. I liked it. To feel her body against my body. I didn't want to let go. And after a while it looked like Amy didn't want to neither. She had stopped crying and started to play with my chest fur. I chuckled.

«What are you doing?» I asked.

«I like your chest fur. It's soft.» She replied and smiled. I kissed her on the forehead. Amy pulled away and smiled at me.

«Thanks for comforting me, Shadow.» She said and sighed. «I'm sorry, I'm such a horrible person to be with. Crying all the time and stuff.» She looked away.

«What are you talking about?! You're a wonderful person.» I said and took her hand. She looked at me and smiled, but let go of my hand.

«Listen, we don't know each other that much, so why don't we get to know each other a little bit? Maybe you want to meet some of my friends?» She asked.

«Yeah, sure.» I replied and she suddenly brightened up.

«Great!» she said, grabbed my hand and began to drag me towards the door.

«Wow, chill! What's so exciting?» I asked trying to slow down.

«I'm so excited to interduce you to my friends! They always love to meet new people.» she smiled at me. Whatever makes you happy, I'll do it, I thoughed. And there's something with Amy.. I can't explain what it is.. I like to see her smile. And when she was crying, I felt like I just wanted to cry myself, but why...?

«So, Shadow, who do you want to visit first?» Amy asked.

«Umm.. I don't know any of your friends names.»

«Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot. Well, we can probably go to Rouge first, she lives pretty close.»

«Rouge? What kind of name is that?» I asked and Amy gave me an angry look.

«Why so rude? She's very.. Well, kind of, Nice.»

I chuckled. She's cute when she's angry. What am I thinking?! It's not that I love her or something. We don't even know each other. I just think she's pretty, that's all.

«Here we are!» Amy said, pointing at a small, white house. We walked up to the door and Amy knocked. After a minute or so, the door opened.

«Oh, hi Amy.» said a pretty, white bat with a black and pink suit. She was wearing blue eyeshadow and she had nice black wings. «What are you-» she then noticed me. «Why, hello there, handsome. Who are you?»

«Hi, Rouge, this is Shadow, he's from the past and Ehh- well, he's just gonna stay here for a while. Shadow, this is Rouge.» said Amy and smiled.

«Well, you're welcome to stay at my house.» Rouge said, moving slowly towards me.

«Ehh- thanks for the invitation, but I'm fine.» I replied and stepped back. Amy giggled.

«Well, whatever. I'm waiting for Knuckles, he's like an hour late for our breakfast date. He has probably forgot about it. Again.» Rouge said and smiled. «But, eh, it's okay, I'm not hungry anyways.»

«Typical Knuckles.» Amy giggled.

«Yeah, right?! Oh and Amy, I forgot to tell you! We're going on a picnic, all of us. And we were wondering if you'd come too? I'm sure you're welcome to, Shadow.»

«Is Sonic gonna be there?» Amy asked.

«Yes, of course!» said Rouge and smiled.

«Then I'm not going.» said Amy and turned away. Rouge looked confused.

«Why?» she asked and Amy started crying again.

«They just broke up.» I said and Rouges eyes widened.

«What!? Amy, I'm so sorry for you.» Rouge said and hugged Amy. I just stood there looking like an idiot. Finally they let go of each other and Amy looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were red and wet. I tried to smile back.

«We're gonna be there, Rouge. I'm sure Sonic thinking the same and don't want to go. He's probably ran away anyway.» Amy said. «We should leave now, when's the picnic?»

«Tomorrow, 11 am.» Rouge said and smiled. «We'll pick you up.»

«Thanks. Come, Shadow.» Amy took my hand and started walking.

«You two make a cute couple.» Rouge said and we froze. What? I let go of her hand. Amy blushed.

«C-come.» She said and started walking kinda fast and I followed. When Rouge didn't see us anymore, I grabbed her hand. Amy looked at our hands and then at me. She smiled. I smiled back. I liked to hold her hand. It was so warm and soft.

«Where are we going?» I asked.

«I was about to ask you that. Do you wanna met more of my friends or do you want to wait until the picnic?» Amy replied.

«Guess I can wait until the picnic.»

«Okay, then. Let's go home.» Amy said. We didn't say much on the way back home. It was kinda awkward. I didn't know what Amy was thinking, but for some weird reason I was hoping she was thinking of me.

Amy's POV

THE NEXT DAY

«Good morning.» I said and smiled. Shadow was making breakfast. He was so kind and caring... And super handsome! I just wanted to... Kiss him! But I can't do that, he doesn't like me back and we don't even know each other. I miss Sonic. Why did he breake up in the first place? He know I don't flirt with people I just met. And specially when I got a boyfriend!

«What time is it?» I asked.

«10 am.» Shadow replied. Still an hour until the picnic. We've got loads of time. Or well, an hour is not that much, so I should probably get changed.

«I'm just going upstairs. You can just watch TV or something if you want to.» I said and started to walk towards the stairs.

«Wait.»

Shadow grabbed my arm. I turned around and smiled.

«What is it?»

«I j-just.. N-nothing. It was nothing.» he let go of my arm. I giggled. He was so cute.

«Okay, then.» I walked up the stairs and into my room. Hmm, what should I wear? I have like a million different outfits. Half an hour later I had picked out a white crop-top, highwaisted shorts and baby pink converse. I didn't put on any hairband.

«Geez, that was a long wait.» Shadow said when I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

«Well, excuse me.» I said and giggled. Shadow was watching Tv, but he turned it off.

«Do you want breakfast?»

«No thanks, I'll eat at the picnic.»

We stared at each other. His eyes were so intense. So dark and mysterious. He stared right into my eyes and then he looked at my lips. I didn't move.

«Amy...»

Is he gonna kiss me? He walked towards me.

«Shadow, listen. I'm not totally over Sonic yet. It's like a day since we broke up.»

Shadow hugged me. It felt good, like when Sonic hugs me. I hugged back. He was so warm and soft and I just loved his chest fur. You know what? Forget about Sonic. He's just a jerk, breaking up with me like that. And Shadow is so much more nice to me. I've only known him for two days and I can already tell he's nicer to me than Sonic is. And it's something with him. It was like.. Love by the first sigh. I just know he's the one. But that's what I thought with Sonic too... Maybe Sonic actually is the one. I'm so confused. But Sonic didn't believe in me... And lately before I met Shadow, when we've been together I just haven't felt anything. I let go of Shadow.

«Shadow... I...»

«I'm sorry Amy. For hugging you.»

«Don't be. It was kinda... Nice.» I smiled. Kiss him. All I was thinking about was to kiss him. I slowly moved my lips up to his. I was trying to give him a hint and I think he took it. He lent towards me and touched my lips. My eyes widened up. It was nothing like kissing Sonic. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was so.. Nice, so much more feelings. And I just wanted more. Maybe he's just a great kisser? Maybe not. He pressed me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let go, gasping for breath, but quickly got back into the kiss. I just wanted to never let go. Just me and him. Kissing. Shadow pulled away.

«Amy we shouldn't-»

I kissed him and let my tongue slide through my mouth and then into his. He tasted so good. He kissed back. After a while we both let go, gasping for breath. I tried to kiss him, but he stopped me.

«Amy, relax.» he chuckled. «We shouldn't do this. What about Sonic? You know, your boyfriend.»

I looked away.

«He's not my boyfriend and I don't care about Sonic. He's an asshole. Breaking my heart just like that.»

«Hey, I know it was kinda rude, but-»

«He's probably cheated on me for sure.» I said angry.

«You shouldn't judge people.»

I looked back at Shadow. I just wanted to kiss him again.

«Can I kiss you one more time?» I asked and Shadow chuckled.

«Come here.» he pulled me into a kiss and I kissed back. I slowly moved my hands down his back and grabbed his tail. His eyes shot open and he stepped back. I giggled and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled at me.

«We should get going. It's 11 am.» Shadow said and we heard a knock on the door.

«It's them!» I said and ran over to the door. «Hi, guys.» Everybody was there except Sonic.

«Hey, Amy. You ready?!» Cream said full of joy. She was wearing a pastel yellow sundress.

«Yeah!» I replied. «Shadow, get your ass over here!»

He chuckled and walked towards me.

«Who is that Amy?» Cream said confused and scared.

«Don't worry Cream, he's very nice. This is Shadow.» Cream brightened up.

«Hi, mr. Shadow! I'm Cream! Do you want to play with me when we arrive?!»

Shadow smiled.

«Sure.»

«YAAAY!»

«Cream, calm down.» Blaze said. «I'm sorry about that... Shadow? Was that correct?»

Shadow nodded. «And you are?»

«Blaze.»

«Oh, Shadow, you're probably wondering who all these people are.» I said. «This is Knuckles, Silver, Sally, Scrouge, Tails and Cosmo. And Rouge, Cream and Blaze you've already met. Everybody this is Shadow.»

«Let's go!» Cream said and we all headed to the beach. Shadow was walking with Cream, who was super excited to meet a new hedgehog. Sonic would never play with Cream, so I bet she's desperate to find someone except me to play with. When we arrived we packed out a blanket and placed all the food on it.

«I should've brought something too.» I said. «Sorry guys.»

«Don't think about it.» Sally said and sat down next to Scrouge. He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other. They looked so happy together. I wish I and Sonic ever was like that. When we finished eating Rouge and Knuckles cuddled up to each other. So did Tails and Cosmo and Silver and Blaze. Shadow and Cream went to play so I sat there alone.

«I'm going for a walk» I said and stood up. I was walking when someone grabbed my shoulder. Shadow. I turned around.

«Sha- oh, Sonic?» I saw in his eyes he had been crying.

«What do you want?» I said, about to cry myself.

«Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-»

«Forget it. I don't think we had something anyway.» I said, stepping back.

«Amy, listen. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. But it looked so obvious when you were like all over him half naked!»

«I tripped! And I was about to get dressed!»

«I know Amy. I know.» Sonic said calmly. «I was wrong. Please forgive me.» we both stood there in tears, staring at each other.

«No..» I whispered. His eyes widened.

«What..?»

«I said no!» I walked pass him and ran back to the others. I wanted to go home. I needed to find Shadow.

«Shadow, I'm-» Shadow sat on the ground and he was wearing a flower crown and holding a flower bouquet. I laughed.

«What are you doing?!»

«Told ya, playing with Cream.»

Cream was so happy she was shining.

«Do you wanna build a sandcastle mr. Shadow?!» she said excised.

«Why not?» Shadow replied and I giggled.

«Have fun, I'm going home, Shadow.»

«What, why?»

«I just need to be alone.» I faked a smile.

«Umm.. Cream, why don't you start on the castle, I need to talk to Amy.»

«Sure!» she said and ran of. Shadow took of his flower crown.

«What happened?»

«Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it.»

«It's Sonic isn't it?» he asked and I slowly nodded. «You know, I think it's best if you forgive him and get with him again.»

«Why?»

«I know you love him. I can see it.» I was silent. He's wrong.

«I don't love him.» I stared into his eyes. «I- I...»

«You're confused.»

«And when did you become a love doctor?!»

«None of your business.» he said and chuckled. I tried not to laugh. He always make happy. I just can't get mad at him.

«I'm going home.»

«No, please stay.» he said and I smiled. I actually didn't want to leave.

«Fine.» I said and he smiled at me.

«Lets take a walk, shall we?»

«I'd love to, but what about Cream?»

«I'm sure she finds someone else to play with.» Shadow smiled. Oh what a handsome smile he had. I bit my lip and looked away. Damn, he's so hot. I grabbed his hand.

«You know... I've been thinking. And I've been dying to ask you! Where do you come from?» I asked and Shadow looked away.

«Why do you want to know that?»

«Because I want to know you a little better.» I said and looked at him. Why doesn't he want to talk about it?! He didn't answer, but looked at me.

«Do want to hear something crazy?» he said. Huh?

«Yeah, of course.» I said.

«We've only known each other for 3 days but I feel like we've been friends for like.. Forever.» Shadow said and I blushed. It was exactly what I felt. We stopped walking.

«Then I think it's time we get to be more than friends.» I said and walked closer to him. He smirked and kissed me gently on the cheek. What a disappointing kiss. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips against his. It was so delicious to kiss him. I felt warm in my whole body. Especially in my chest and my face. I was probably blushing. He let go, but I wanted more. He smirked and kissed my forehead. He's like a drug. I just want more of him. We hugged.

«Why do everything have to end?» I sighed.

«What do you mean?»

«Nothing lasts forever. And sometimes I just wish it could.» I said and Shadow smirked.

«Like what?»

I blushed. What were I going to answer now?

«Well, heh, ice cream! I wish an ice cream would last forever. Yes! It's so delicious.» I hugged him tighter.

«Oh, really?» he said smirking.

«Yeah, I love ice cream, it's my favorite.» I smiled for myself. But quickly stopped. I've just lied to Shadow.

«Okay, then, fine!»

«Huh?»

«It's not ice cream.» I said and let go of the hug.

«Ice cream's not your favorite?» Shadow asked and raised an eyebrow.

«What? No, ice cream is my favorite. Especially strawberry, it's- wait, no. It's not Ice cream I wish would've last forever. It's... Ehh- you.» I said unsure if it was a good idea to tell him.

«I know it sounds weird, but... I don't want you to go back. There's something with you that just makes me... Feel great!» I said and felt stupid. Shadow smiled.

«What so funny?» I asked.

«Nothing, it's just that... You really like me don't you?» he smirked. I blushed.

«Oh, errmm- well y-you really like me too!» I said and blushed.

«Yeah, I do. I do like you, Rose.» he moved a little closer. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

«So you were really cheating on me?»

Oh, no. Sonic. Why does everything have to be so complicated for me? I sighed. He came out of some bushes.

«Was you spying on us?! God, what's wrong with you?!»

«What's wrong with ME?! What's wrong with you?! I actually believed that you didn't cheat, but now I know you was!» Sonic shouted.

«I didn't cheat! You broke up with me, technically I'm single! And that scene you saw at my house was an accident!»

«Amy, I wish I could just forget you. But I can't.» Sonic was in tears again. Why do it have to get emotional?! I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my arms.

«Because I love you. I love you Amy.»

«I'm sorry, Sonic. I don't feel the same way.» I wasn't sad anymore, just angry. «Just go.» I turned away from him.

«F-fine! Just go and be with that stupid hedgehog! Get married and have 8 children, I don't care!» Sonic shouted about to cry. I tried to hold in a giggle. What?! Get married and have 8 children?! I couldn't help it and started laughing.

«I'm sorry.!» I laughed and Sonic looked angry at me.

«Why are you laughing?»

«Because of you! You're so funny Sonic!»

Sonic looked confused. I continued laughing. Okay, now I seriously don't know why I'm laughing. Sonic stepped back.

«I-I gotta go.» he ran off and I slowly stopped laughing.

«What was that all about?» Shadow chuckled.

«Didn't you hear what he said?» I giggled.

«What? No, I was busy watching Cream over there,» he pointed. «and suddenly heard you laughing.» I giggled. Watching Cream?! Is he a pervert or something? Dafuq.

«Well, whatever, he said we can just run off, get married and have 8 kids!» I said and started giggling, but stopped. There was a long silence. Suddenly it wasn't that funny any longer. Shadow stared at me with one of his serious looks. I just wanted to sink into the ground and die. Then he smirked and I faked a laugh. Then he gave me another look and I stopped. What am I doing?!

«Yeah, why not?» he said and I faked a smile. What are you saying Shadow?! Shut up please, we don't love each other right?! 1000 thoughts ran trough my head.

«I'm just kidding!» Shadow chuckled and I stared at him. «Relax!» he hugged me.

«You scared me there for a moment!» I said, trying to be serious. He smirked.

«Do you really think I would run of with you?»

... What? He doesn't want me?


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

Amy broke the hug.

«What do you mean by that?! You don't like me?! I actually though you did five minutes ago when you told me!» she said angry and crossed her arms.

«Amy, I didn't mean it like that, I-» I started, but got interrupted.

«Well, you know what?! I don't like you neither!» she shouted in my face. Oh. My. God. Girls... They take everything so seriously.

«AMY!» I grabbed both of her hands. «Calm down.» I said and she sighed.

«Fine. Sorry. I guess I overreacted a little bit.»

«A little?»

«HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA-»

«Amy!»

After a while when Amy finally had calmed down, we were sitting in the sand, watching the sunset. With like one meter of space between us.

«Shadow?» Amy said.

«What?» I probably turned out a little bit angrier than it was supposed to.

«I'm sorry.» She said and I looked at her. She looked kinda sad.

«I believe you.» I said. She giggled.

«What so funny?» I asked confused.

«"I believe you?!" You're the first person ever I've heard said that after an apology!» she slowly stopped laughing. «But.. I guess it makes sense.» she looked at me. We were staring into each others eyes. She moved towards me. We were totally alone right now. The others had left, but we wanted to stay a little longer to watch the sunset. I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile.

«Isn't the sunset beautiful?» Amy said.

«Not as beautiful as you.» I said looking at her. Suddenly she froze a little and looked away.

«What is it?» I asked.

«N-nothing.. It's just that... Sonic told me the exact same thing once...»

«I though you didn't like him anymore.»

«What!? What do you mean!?» she asked a little angry.

«You miss him... I can tell looking at you. And you probably think of him a lot.»

She stared at me and suddenly smiled.

«Shadow, believe me! I don't care about him anymore! All that matters right now... Is you.» She smiled once again and the orange/pink light from the sunset shined on her face, making her even more beautiful, if it's even possible. She hugged me and I hugged back.

«You're so beautiful..» I said when we broke the hug.

«You know, you're pretty hot too, not gonna lie.» she smirked.

«Feeling dirty?» I chuckled and she giggled with me. When the laughing had faded away Amy were staring at me.

«What?» I smiled.

«You're so handsome. Your face is so perfect I just wanna squeeze it!» she said and reached out for my face.

«Hey! Stay back!» I said, laughing and struggling to hold her back. Amy threw herself on top of me and laughed. After a while we had stopped "fighting" and were just relaxing. Amy was lying on top of me with her head resting on my chest fur.

«It's starting to get dark, I wanna go home!» I said and poked Amy's head.

«Okay, fine! You're like a child!» she said and pushed my hand away. She sighed and looked up at me.

«I just wanna stay here forever.» she said and smiled in my chest fur.

«Not me, I wanna go home.» I said and started to stand up.

«Whoa! Thanks for ruining the moment.» Amy said a little annoyed. I chuckled.

«Sorry, I'm not the typical romantic guy.» I said and Amy grabbed my hand.

«It's okay, sometimes you're pretty romantically.» She smiled and we stared at each other. All we could hear was the waves from the sea. We stared at each other for like a minute. It was kinda nice though, I liked it.

«Amy... You know... I really do like you. A lot.» I said and that made her smile.

«I like you too, Shadow.» She said. It was such a great feeling, knowing that Amy liked me.

«Shadow.. Can I ask you something?» she blushed and looked away.

«Sure.» I said a little confused.

«Are we like... Boyfriend and girlfriend now...?» she blushed once again.

«Umm... I guess..?» I said a little unsure.

«Really?!» Amy squealed and hugged me so hard I'm sure I couldn't breathe for like two seconds.

«A-am-my..- c-ca-can't bre-e-eathe.» I tried to say and Amy let go.

«OMG! I'm so sorry... Boyfriend!» she said and giggled when she said boyfriend.

«Come here, beautiful!» I said and pulled her into a kiss. I could feel her smiling in the kiss and couldn't help it but smile myself.

«We should get going.» Amy said and pulled away. We smiled at each other. Happily we walked away, hand in hand.

A WEEK LATER

«It's 9 am, Sonic should be here any minute.» Amy said and sat down at the couch next to me. I was watching tv.

«Yeah, like usual . Begging for your forgiveness.» I said and Amy laughed.

«You know, you should talk to him, tell him you're sorry. Everything will be a lot easier if you two are getting along.» I said, but Amy didn't seem to agree.

«No! That's what he wants! And when we're friends- BAM! He wants me to be his girlfriend!» Amy said, overdramatizing.

«Calm down!» I said and playfully punched her shoulder, still watching TV.

«YOU should try to be friends with Sonic! That would've been kinda cool, eh?» she said, punching me back.

«You crazy? The guy who stole his girlfriend? I don't think so.» I looked at her and she smirked.

«Yeah, maybe not. Let's just agree to not be friends with him.»

«That sounds pretty mean when you say it like that.» I gave her a seriously look.

«FINE! Then we'll both talk to him then-» the doorbell rang and she got interrupted. We both froze and looked at each other.

«Are we going to open today?» Amy whispered.

«Yes!» I said and got up from the couch.

«No! Don't do it, I don't wanna!» she grabbed my hand with both hers and I was dragging her towards the door.

«You know, right know you're kind of a bitch.» I chuckled and Amy laughed hard.

«Oh yeah?! » she smirked. «Well, you're kind of a... Umm.. Bitchman! Yeah! That's what you are-» the doorbell rang again.

«You're drunk, Amy.» I finally got to the door and opened it.

«Hi Sonic.» I said flat. Amy was still laying on the floor and quickly got up.

«Umm- yeah - what he said.» Amy said, pointing at me. «And no, Sonic, I'm not forgiving you!»

«Amy! We talked about this.» I whispered, but I'm pretty sure Sonic could hear me.

«Look! Guys! I'm not here to ask Amy to come back, you guys are perfect for each other and I respect that.» Sonic said calmly and we looked at each other.

«Really?» Amy said, rolling her eyes.

«Yes, I just wanted to get my stuff I left here. You know, when we was dat-»

«Yeah I know! Please don't talk about it! And anyways I don't have your stuff. I threw it away.»

«What..? You just threw it away?» Sonic said and looked at Amy in shock.

«Yup!» Amy said, proud.

«Why are you so rude?! That was the last thing I'd expected from you!» Sonic said angry, but Amy started laughing.

«I'm joking, I have your stuff! Wait here.» she said and walked off. It was just me and Sonic and there was this awkward silence. After a minute or two Amy got back with a box.

«I put all your stuff in here. You're pretty good at forgetting things here.» she giggled and handed over the box.

«Thanks» Sonic said. I could see them blushing when their hands touched. I rolled my eyes. Of course they still love each other.

«Hey, Amy, why don't you take a walk with Sonic, while I clean up in the house, or something?» I suggested and Amy raised her eyebrow.

«But we cleaned yesterday!» Amy said.

«Yeah, yeah, but I think you need to talk with Sonic a little.» I said giving her a 'we've talked about this'-look. She rolled her eyes.

«Okay, what do you say, Sonic?»

«Uuhh... Sure?» he said confused and Amy giggled.

«Okay, let's go! See you later, Shad.» she kissed me and walked out the door with Sonic. I closed the door after them and walked over to the couch. I just fell down. I was really tired, I haven't get any sleep for days. I miss Maria too much. Who knows what could've happened to her? What if she's dead?

AMY'S POV

«What was that all about?» Sonic asked after Shadow closed the door behind us. I sighed.

«Shadow wants us to get along.» I said.

«Me too.» Sonic said looking at me. «I'm tired of hating each other.»

«I guess I agree. We were both pretty stupid.» I giggled and Sonic chuckled along.

«Yeah...» he sighed. We were walking towards Sonic's house. We didn't talk much, but it was normal with Sonic. We could just look at each other and smile. And then just laugh for no reason.

When we reached Sonic's house we walked inside.

«I'm sorry.» Sonic said when he placed the box at the kitchen table.

«Huh?»

«I'm sorry, for breaking up with you and that I though you were cheating.»

«Oh, Sonic.» I walked towards him and hugged him. «Its okay. I think it was for the best, anyways. I don't think I we loved each other that much anyways!» I giggled, but this time Sonic didn't laugh with me. He broke the hug. «Amy. I want you to know, that I love you. And I always will.» we stared at each other. I smiled.

«I love you too, Sonic. But as a friend.» I said and Sonic smiled.

«I know.»

TOO BE CONTINUED...

(This is still Shadamy.. Not sonamy if someone was thinking that! Don't get me wrong, I like Sonamy too! Btw, I'm Norwegian not English, so I'm not very good! Excuse me!)


End file.
